Mission Set
by YellowTheWriter
Summary: What if Mission Mode had an actual storyline? Info-chan would have an assassination service with Ayano as her assassin. As unhappy students start seeking revenge on their tormentors, Akademi High becomes a battlefield for survival. But this is all a big "what if?" Right? AU based off of Yandere Simulator's Mission Mode.
1. Halcyon Days

_Prolouge: Halcyon Days_

* * *

"Hey Yan-chan!" A purple haired girl yelled as she dashed over to her friend. The girl she was talking to promptly turned around to her.

"Yes Kokona?" 'Yan-chan' turned around, her short black ponytail and bangs, still damp, clung to her face as she turned to see Kokona.

"Did you hear? My substitute teacher went missing during lunch!" Kokona explained the situation, not even giving the black haired girl a chance to respond to her question before continuing. "Not that I liked her much anyways; always pulling some sexual innuendo during class. I've heard rumors that she's _done it_ with some of her students. But that's besides the point! The police just arrived and want us to go to our classrooms. You know, with the exception of people like me since she was our substitute. They want people like me to go to the library since she was my teacher. You could probably join me if you ask your teacher." Kokona then grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her along until they 'Yan-chan's' classroom, Classroom 2-1.

"There you are Ayano. I was getting worried. Please take a seat at your desk." Rino Fuka commanded. She may seem like a strict disciplinarian, but she had a kind heart that could expel any feelings of hate against her, making her a favorite among her students in the process.

"Actually, can I go to the library with my friend?" Ayano asked, gesturing to Kokona who energetically waved to Ayano's teacher.

"Of course. But after that please report back here." Rino replied, laying down the requirements she wanted her student to fufill when she was done spending time with Kokona. She wouldn't be a teacher if she didn't enforce the rules of Akademi High.

"Thank you sensei." Ayano replied, shortly followed by a curt nod and then exiting the classroom alongside Kokona.

"You know I prefer Ayano though." Ayano said once the two of them reached the library and sat down at an unoccupied table in the library with the same smiling mask plasted on her face.

"Oh I know that, but it's a super cute nickname!" Kokona teased, giggling when Ayano gave her trademark death stare with her emotionless grey eyes before joining Kokona in her fit of laughter. That is, until Kokona's phone rung. "Gotta check who it is." Kokona then slid her cell phone out of her pocket before her once happy face contorted into a grimace.

"Who is it?" Ayano asked, noticing the sudden change of Kokona's mood making the phone call seem like something dangerous.

"Oh it's nothing much. Just gotta answer it somewhere that won't be disruptive." Kokona then excused herself and went to the teacher supervising the students of Classroom 3-2, plus Ayano, while the police investigated school grounds asking to go to the bathroom before dashing off into the direction of the girls' lavatory.

Just then Ayano's cell phone vibrated signaling she had received a text. Knowing its possible significance, she checked it immediately. And there was the text, getting its message across in nine simple words: Great work. I hope to continue work with you. Ayano could only stare at the cryptic message. The forboding message it relayed to Ayano intrigued her. Perhaps this Info-chan character is more then the rumors depict her -if the chan in her name was anything to go off of, but who would no beside the enigma themself- as an mystery of a student with very little known about her. Except for the rumor that if you knock on the Info Club's right set of doors, you'll find a new contact on your phone later simply under the name 'Info-chan', as the rumors have dubbed her, with the choice of asking for a favor. Of course it would cost you; nothing is truly free. But if you don't reply soon after getting the new contact it will delete itself, but if you reply and ask for a favor you will initiate conversation with her and the contact will delete itself once your favor has been fufilled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the school's Info Club was shrouded in darkness, lit by the many monitors on the sole desk by the curtained windows obscuring any light that would have entered the room. The red headed girl sitting in front of the monitors was watching a replay from lunchtime inside of Classroom 3-2 with the almost empty classroom; with the exception of the substitute teacher, Mida Rana. It revealed Mida's murderer as none other than Ayano Aishi. She simply engaged in conversation before making a fake-out of leaving the room before she tackled the woman to the ground, injecting her with a sedative via a syringe. Then Ayano got up and started dragging the drugged woman out of the classroom to the third floor girls' bathroom. Info-chan watched the footage with analytical eyes as she followed the killer's movements to learn all of her techniques. In all truth, Info-chan was not the mastermind of the crime. In fact, it was the student Kuu Dere. She seemed innocent enough, but with an apathy for the world. But deep down inside herself she hated the seductive Mida Rana whom she viewed as a stain on the world and contacted Info-chan with how she wished Mida's death to occur. Her exact words? Info-chan could recall the text conversation instantly. Especially since she could pull it up on one of her monitors.

* * *

Kuu Dere: Is this Info-chan?

Info-chan: Yes. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Which of my services do you wish to make use of?

Kuu Dere: I wish for the murder of Mida Rana.

Info-chan: Are there any requirements you wish to have fulfilled with her death?

Kuu Dere: I wish for her to die the most embarrassing way possible. Drowned inside of a toilet with the stall left open for all to see.

Info-chan: I see. Do you wish to disclose the reason for your vendetta against Mida Rana?

Kuu Dere: She is a stain on this world. A stain I wish to purge from the Earth.

Info-chan: I see. This conversation will stay confidential and I will contact you later for payment.

Kuu Dere: Thank you. Goodbye.

Info-chan: Goodbye as well.

* * *

Info-chan had tracked down the perfect associate to help her carry out her client's wishes to the fullest. She was a valuable girl that she wished to make use of to satisfy students who had death wishes upon others.

'This year at Akademi High will be very interesting. Very, very, interesting.' Info-chan thought to herself evilly as she heard a scream echo through the school, bringing an end to the halcyon days of Akademi High, smiling at the thought of the blood soon to be spilled in her school from her assassin-for-hire, Ayano Aishi; a girl hiding behind a mask to hide her emotionless self. As Info-chan was preparing to join her classmates under the guise of whom everyone knew her as when a notification appeared on one of her many monitors revealing that an email had popped on-screen revealing a new text. The only sentence got the message across fairly easily.

I have a favor to ask. I wish for the death of that **pervert**.

* * *

 **Ever since I saw the video about Mission Mode that Yandere Dev made I started writing a story for it immediately! I hope you'll enjoy the story that I've based of off Yandere Simulator's newest feature Mission Mode! Constructive criticism is welcome. I can't wait to bring you more chapters to continue the story of Mission Set!**


	2. Fleeting Moments

_Chapter 1: Fleeting Moments_

* * *

Kyoshi Taiso couldn't believe the scene that laid before her in the third floor girls' lavatory. In all of her years of teaching she never would have thought this kind of situation would ever happen. But there it was, a scene that would even send a shiver down the spines of the most battle-hardened veterans. Mida Rana just laid there with her face plunged into the toilet bowl. A clear indication she was most likely drowned. And on the other side of the bathroom was one of her students, Kokona, who was visibly shaking and muttering incoherent words. Mida may hadn't have seemed like a good teacher from her outward appearence, but she truly loved how she could bring a smile to teachers and students faces. Whether it was by giving teachers a well deserved break and filling their position for that time span , or by assisting students in the classroom. It was truly magical to watch Mida do her work with happiness and joy, but it was a fleeting moment since her life had come to and end. Kyoshi then rushed to the poor girl, narrowly missing Kokona's purple phone that laid between her and the corpse.

"Are you alright Kokona?" Kyoshi asked Kokona who had discovered the corpse; her substitute teacher nonetheless. Kokona could only weakly nod, her twin drill-esque hair following her weak but quick nods. Kyoshi was in the midst of consoling Kokona when the police arrived. They quickly shooed the pair out of the bathroom and pulled Kokona away from her grasp for questioning. Kyoshi was about to object to the police force's actions before she heard someone sprinting at full speed to the scene of the crime. It was Ayano Aishi, yet another one of her students and a second-year like Kokona.

"I heard Kokona scream. Is she alright? And what happened?" Ayano battered her with various questions. Kyoshi did a quick glance behind her shoulder and was greeted with the watching eyes of a pair of officers, a policeman and policewoman, who were watching her every move.

"Yes. She's currently in police custody for questioning. And I cannot disclose anything confidential right now." Kyoshi reluctantly answered, turning her head back once again to see the policeman and policewoman went back to their work.

"Oh." Ayano muttered, disheartened by Kyoshi secrecy

'What is this I'm feeling? Is it a feeling?" Ayano asked herself internally, unable to understand the foreign sensations she had never felt before. She was snapped back to reality by the vibrating of her cell-phone, signaling a text message. The schoolgirl excused herself as she walked away to a more secluded location, a supply closet, to view her text.

* * *

Info-chan: Great work. The client is pleased. I have another request. Your payment for murdering Mida Rana and the parameters you are required to follow are also there. Inside of the Cooking Club behind the picture frame on the wall near the table. I wish you luck.

* * *

Ayano immediately reacted after she finished reading the text. She nonchalantly walked down to the first floor and entered the pink and white tiled Cooking Club kitchen and walked over to the framed painting in the other half of the room. She pulled it off of the wall and examined it, finding nothing. She then pried open the back of the frame with her nimble fingers. When she popped the back open a slip of paper fluttered out along with a second folded sheet of paper. She reattached the back of the frame and placed it back on the nail it was hanging on moments ago. Ayano then knelt down and retrieved the two pieces of paper. The smaller of the two listed a bank and an account that would hold her compensation for the murder. Ayano tucked this into one of the hidden pockets of her skirt which her mother had sown. She then unfolded the second sheet of paper with a small photo fluttering out. She picked this one off of the floor to see the fiery red hair of an upperclassmen Haruto Yuto.

'Interesting.' Ayano thought to herself as she wondered who wanted Haruto dead. She then started reading the parameters Info-chan's client wanted. 'It seems this client put more thought into Haruto's death then whoever wanted Mida Rana dead.' Ayano thought as she read the numbered list. She was correct as it was much more meticulous then the murder she committed no less than two hours ago.

* * *

Kill him inside of the Boys' Locker Room before school.

Stab him in the eyes first.

Wear a gym uniform.

Use a pair of scissors to kill him and to blind him.

Take his phone to the Info Club to be destroyed.

* * *

Inside of the Info Club a red-headed girl was prepared to leave. But before that happened she pulled out a yearbook of Akademi High's previous year of students and faculty. She then flipped to the page of faculty and pulled out a thick scarlet permanent marker. She then crossed out the now deceased Mida Rana's face, smiling as she did so.

'And so another calamity begins. My newspaper will be quite popular with my coverage of this murder.' Info-chan was practically giddy at the thought of her soon to be successful school newspaper. She then removed her unnecessary red glasses. They were simply there to mask her identity, yet more for style as they were pointless in hiding her face. But they did look nice. She then started restyling her hair to fit her true self that her classmates saw. Then she walked over to one of the two double doors of the Info Club and partially parted the curtain to ascertain if there was anyone in the hallway as she walked out in her true identity and not under the notorious alias she was also known under. She smiled as she made her way to the bathroom where her classmate Kokona's scream originated from, notepad and pencil in hand.

* * *

 **And here is the first actual chapter! I plan on updating this story weekly but I can't ensure that with school going on right now. And as a reply to you Navypink, the first chapter was meant to be more fast-paced to explain the story and what will be happening. And to answer your question Guest, I plan on continuing the story and focusing on it. I also thank you both for your support! Until next time, goodbye!**


	3. Reliance

_Chapter 2: Reliance_

* * *

'Another request already. A lot of students must be unhappy. But... what was I feeling earlier before Info-chan texted me? I felt... strange. It was something I've never felt before.' Ayano thought to herself as she walked home from school after the police finished interrogating the student body and faculty. Although Ayano was grilled for information by the police, she had to retrieve who she was to kill next along with the parameters for his murder; then hide them in her locker. As she walked home she noticed a trio of students walking home together; an upperclassmen and two girls. Ayano recognized them from Akademi High since she received some information regarding her classmates from Info-chan. There was Osana Najimi, Taro Yamada, and Hanako Yamada. Osana and Taro were a year above Ayano in Akademi High while she was older Hanako who was a first year. Osana and Taro were talking, when in actuality she was berating Taro maintaining her tsundere tendencies as her way of flirting. Osana was the one with orange twintails, held by white-spotted pink scrunchies, that reached down to her knees with yellow tips at the end. Along her other hair acessories, she had a red bow in her hair.

"Osana, I'll be alright. I didn't think of you as the obsessive type though..." Taro replied to Osana reprimand.

"Idiot! You've gotta be careful when you're in school now with some killer on the loose! And I'm talking to you too Hanako!" Osana's rage continued to burn and increased when she noticed Hanako laughing at Osana's treatment of her brother, finding it perfectly normal.

"But it's just so funny since you've been planning on... Oww!" It seemed as if the young girl was revealing a secret before Osana slapped her somewhat softly with her face as red as a tomato.

"And don't think I haven't noticed you standing in the hallway constantly texting! Idiot! You could get yourself in a dangerous situation!" Osana shouted, avoiding whatever topic Hanako was about to tread on successfully.

"I'm glad you're concerned about us, but can you tone it down?" Taro asked, finding Osana's brash behavior a tad overbearing.

"Ugh! Idiots!" The orange haired girl exclaimed as she went into her home and slammed the door shut; now a fiery ball of rage thanks to her insolent childhood friend.

"What did I do?" Taro asked, the confused young man he was who wouldn't understand women at all. Well, Ayano was no different. She didn't understand anyone in that matter though. Hanako and Taro promptly went home after that, talking about manga, another daunting and confusing subject for the emotionless girl who watched the whole ordeal. During that while situation none of them noticed that Hanako's red, heart-shaped hairclip had fallen to the ground after Osana slapped her. Ayano walked over and picked up the open heart and examined it for a moment.

'Perhaps I should bring it to her locker for her. Or, if the going gets tough...' Ayano paused, wondering the best way the hairclip could be used to the assassin's gain. 'Use her as a scapegoat.' She then pocketed the hairclip in her bag for school and continued home. After all, she had to get a full night's sleep if she was going to kill Haruto before school in the Locker Room.

* * *

"Wha...! Big brother! I lost my hairclip!" Hanako felt the bang where her hairclip was attached and turned to her brother.

"Don't you have a lot of them?" Taro asked, referncing her hording of those specific hairclips. She had to have close to twenty of them.

"But big brother!" She pouted, making the puppy dog eyes that were near impossible to resist; not even her family and friends were immune to them.

"Alright." He sighed, walking over to their front door and peeked outside the door's window. He had just caught a glimpse of a black haired girl put the hair piece his sister wanted back and continued on her way in a fast pace.

"What are you standing there for big brother!? Go and get it!" Hanako whined, desperately wanting her hair piece.

"Can't. A classmate of ours found it. She'll probably try to find you tomorrow." Taro explained the predicament to his sister carefully, knowing that if he wasn't careful her temper wouldn't be a fun thing to deal with.

"Awwww." Hanako groaned, running off to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her and locking the door, leaving Taro dumbfounded on what exactly he had done wrong for two of his closest friends -both girls with his younger sister included embarrassingly- to have near exact reactions of his shortcomings within the conversations.

* * *

 **And there went my streak.**

* * *

 **Current Update Streak: 0**

 **Record Update Streak: 2**

* * *

 **I'm very sorry in the delay for this chapter since school has been very demanding recently. Can't wait to bring you all more of Mission Set though! Mission Mode has got to be one of my favorite parts of Yandere Simulator, and it's fun to write about all of the character's antics while Yandere-chan's busy doing her murdering stuff or even outside of murdering classmates and faculty. And I know that I'm taking some liberties by having Senpai in this but I'd rather have as much of a cast as I can to bring as many assassinations as possible** **. Until next time! Hopefully I'll stay true to my update schedule.**


	4. To Extinguish a Fire

It was a restless night in the Aishi household, the sole occupant, Ayano, turning in her sleep. She couldn't fall asleep. Not tonight. Once she had realized how pointless it was to even attempt to fall asleep, she got out of bed. When she checked her alarm clock, it read back 4:18 AM in a dull green light. She still had a some time to go until she would have to go to school to kill Haruto Yuto. For the next hour or so she simply laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling as the time passed. The minutes marched on like days as she continued to to stare towards the blank ceiling as if she was in a trance, thinking back on school. All of a sudden her alarm clock emitted its loud beeps, signaling it was 6:00 AM. Startled, Ayano pushed herself up and rushed to it. It was too soon. At least, that's how she felt it was. But what is a girl longing for emotions is supposed to know about that? She shook her head as she got ready for the day, glancing out her bedroom window at times.

* * *

6:00 AM. That's what his phone read back. Hours before the school day started, Haruto was already at school with Sora Sosuke and Riku Soma, preparing for Mida Rana's vigil inside the gymnasium. _'It's a shame what happened to her.'_ Haruto thought to himself, as he, Sora, and Riku entered Akademi Academy. He took another look at his phone. It displayed 6:02 AM now. The three of them walked to their respective lockers, staying silent as they put their school supplies inside. Strangely, a folded and plain piece of paper fluttered out from Haturo's locker the moment he opened it, picking it up from the ground about to read it.

"What's that, Haruto? A love letter?" Sora asked, a louder tone on the second question.

"I-I don't know yet." Haruto stammered, his face turning red. Sure, he hadn't read it yet, but what Sora said could be possible.

"A love letter?" Riku asked, closing his locker and walking over to the two and glanced at the supposed love letter. "Are you sure? I would think it would look a bit more... special if whoever made it meant for it to be that." He noted, feeling wary of it.

"Come on, you're just being paranoid!" Sora replied.

During the two talking to each other, Haruto read it, slightly confused.

"So? What's it say?" Sora asked excitedly. He's always seemed to have the patience of a child.

"It's asking me to go the locker room. I guess it isn't a love letter." Haruto explained, feeling a bit downcast after getting his hopes up. He knew he shouldn't have gotten that ear piercing in the first place. It was only a waste of money and wound up being a deterrent. "I think I'll still go, though. You never know." He added, deciding to take a more hopeful approach to it.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like the best i-" Riku started, being cut off as Sora grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

"Alright then. See you later." Sora replied, leaving through the entrance with Riku is tow, who was reluctant to allow himself to be dragged away, but he still failed.

"Well, see you at the gymnasium soon. I'll let you know what it is when I find out whatever this is about." Haruto replied, the two of them already too far away, ending with his voice being unheard by all, except for those who awaited to hear his voice all alone. "The message is a bit strange to say the least." He muttered to himself, doing a quick re-read of its generic content.

* * *

 _Dear Haruto,_

 _Please make your way to the boys' locker room after you find this note. It is very important._

* * *

There wasn't even a signature on the end denoting who had sent it, leaving everything written beneath the message a blank white. The fiery haired student made his way to the locker room outside at a moderate pace, somewhat excited by the mystery, but also slightly afraid of what could come from it. _'For all I know it could be a prank.'_ He thought to himself, already outside the doors to the outside locker room. He hands rested on the handles, then he had looked at the gymnasium, noticing Sora and Riku were already out of sight, no doubt already at work preparing the recently departed's vigil. He tugged on a door, half expecting it to be locked just to make a fool out of himself, but the doors surprisingly gave way and allowed him passage. Whether it was safe was up for debate. He walked in, the floors smooth and pristine as if someone had taken extra care to clean them as he walked in the left passage. It led to the boys' locker room. _'Who could have written me this letter? They have to have quite a bit of influence.'_ Deep in thought, Haruto absentmindedly twiddled the paper between his fingers as he inched further and further into the belly of the beast.

"Hello?" He called out. He paused for a moment before continuing his walk, albeit at a much slower pace. _'Those ghost stories that circulate the school couldn't be true. Could they?'_ Already back in his thoughts with his hand by his chin, he already made it to the boys' locker room after what felt like an eternity. He already walked over to his assigned locker, curious if anything was in there. He hadn't used it for what felt like years, but the lock slid off of it with ease, and the light gray door swung open rather loudly to reveal many notes and a variety of... panties.

"Wh-what the-!" He started, his face a mixture of surprise and anger before a hand was cupped over his mouth, ending his words forever, followed by his vision painfully being stolen away. He couldn't comprehend the situation as he saw the scissors come closer and closer to his right eye, but he saw the the fabric of the girls' gym uniform for Akademi High before darkness and red hid his vision away for the last moments of his life. He felt a searing warmth come from his throat before a much more soothing warmth made its way down his throat as he felt what remained of his consciousness fade away until all that remained on the boys' locker room floor by Haruto Yuto's bloodstained locker was the bloodied remains of the now deceased Haruto Yuto, a new mystery emerging from the scene that unfolded to the terrified Riku Soma, Sora Sosuke, and Kiyoshi Taiso.

* * *

"Perfect." Info-chan said to herself, running her fingers over the cell phone encased in a red case of plastic. She tapped a button in the top that flashed the screen to life, and quickly accessed the device. "Never one for tight security Haruto?" She laughed to herself. Perfect. She had what she needed. She quickly added a passcode to the device and stood up on her chair to pull the top of the curtains and drop her newly acquired cell phone. Now following her daily ritual whenever Ayano Aishi killed a member of Akademi High's student body or faculty, she pulled out the same yearbook and thick scarlet marker, pulling the page to where Haruto was pictured. Now a large 'X' blotted out the boy's face, making his look quite similar to his current state. She laughed to herself momentarily, glancing back at her newest text, preparing to relay the information to her assassin.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for taking this long! I now plan to update this story once every two weeks or month, but I plan to always update on a Tuesday in EST time. Anyways, to answer you question Zuzanna295 who said Haruto's getting a new hairpiece for his corpse to make it pretty? I'm pretty sure that new gash in his throat is enough... To that Guest, so true! Hopefully it will not become that again.** **So, enjoy!**


	5. Death at Daybreak

_'Something's wrong. Haruto should've been here by now.'_ Riku and Sora had been standing near the entrance to the gymnasium for a few minutes by now. They knew Haruto wouldn't have ditched them without even helping set up the vigil. Something had to have happened to him.

"We should probably check the locker room. Maybe Haruto got distracted?" Riku suggested, looking out at the locker room building.

"Yeah, I agree." Sora had already started walking off towards the building, leaving Riku a few paces behind.

The two had only walked for a minute before reaching the double doors, which were currently shut. Riku had pulled on the doors to no effect. The doors were obviously locked, begging the question of how that happened in the first place. Haruto had to have been able to enter with no problem or else he would have made his way to the gymnasium.

"Let's find Taiso-sensei to unlock the doors. She's usually here early and has keys for the doors." Riku had decided to try to leave Sora behind, only for him to jog to close the distance between them. The two boys had only needed to walk to the school entrance to find their gym teacher there already, waiting for any students to enter. They waved over to her and she quickly noticed.

"Oh, hey, boys! Something the matter?" She called out to them, her strong voice easily reaching them as she waved back.

"Could you please unlock the locker room doors, Taiso-sensei? Haruto went in there earlier, but we can't find him." Riku asked.

"Sure! I'd be glad to be of help!" She had already started jogging over to the building, leaving the two less athletic boys in the dust. She had already reached the doors when they had rounded the corner of the school building, out of breath when they reached her.

"You... are... really... fast." Sora commented, panting and out of breath by the time he reached their teacher. Riku was supporting himself against the wall, breathing heavily.

Kyoshi had already pulled her set of keys out and set to unlocking the double doors, steam billowing out the doors.

"Stange. It seems someone must have left something on." Kyoshi already walked in, motioning for Sora and Riku to follow her, the two reluctantly following, knowing she could easily leave them behind. The humidity was practically unbearable in the room with the tinge of a strange smell assaulting their senses.

"Did someone clean here recently?" Riku asked, turning his head to Kyoshi who had already started walking toward the boys' side of the locker room.

"Perhaps..." Sora replied, his voice trailing off as he started following Kyoshi.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Riku had chased after them, breaking into a quick dash despite the humidity and chasing their gym teacher wearing down on him. He was quickly stopped behind Kyoshi and Sora, who had both stopped in front of the source of the sharp smell permeating throughout the locker room. Riku gasped, now understanding why the two of them had stopped.

In front of them laid Haruto Yuto. Or at least, his corpse. It wasn't a pretty sight. His throat was slashed open, blood pouring out, and his eyes were red, blood coming out where his eyes were as well. There was no weapon, only an open locker spilling out notes and panties, some of them already soaked in blood. Riku couldn't even let out a gasp. It was too horrifying to even do that. They stood there for what felt like an eternity before Kyoshi pulled her phone out and called the police.

"Hello? There's been a death at Akademi High School! We need help right away!" Kyoshi yelled into the phone, then put it away and stayed besides the corpse. "You two, wait for the police to arrive!" She ordered, Riku and Sora both complying as they ran to the entrance.

A few minutes had passed by and the police hadn't arrived yet. However, three students and Akademi High School's six other teachers had arrived. The teachers looked bewildered when they explained the situation, and two of the students started whispering to each other. They were Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu with Kuu Dere standing off to the side, reading her book.

A few more minutes had passed and the police arrived, Sora and Riku guiding them to the building where Kyoshi was guarding the body. The police ushered Riku and Sora into the building for questioning alongside the Basu sisters and Kuu Dere, while the teachers were quickly alerting parents that school couldn't operate for the day. Naturally, everyone would know by tomorrow no matter how tight lipped the police and faculty stayed, for the Basu sisters would make sure the whole world knew. Gossip _is_ their thing.

Following questioning, Riku, Sora, the Basu sisters, and Kuu Dere were released from the school and sent home. They had stood outside the entrance, the Basu sisters starting to gossip.

"Like, OMG, this is happening again!" Sakyu remarked to her sister, Inkyu nodding.

"Yeah! I wonder why someone killed Haruto?" Inkyu asked the four of them, Kuu ignoring her question and the boys a bit reluctant to reply. "You two were with him before school, right? Well, why'd he end up dead?" Inkyu had turned to Riku and Sora, her eyes shifting between them.

"Well, we were setting up a vigil for Rana-sensei..." Sora began, nervously tapping his cheek as he looked down.

"What do you think about this whole thing, Kuu?" Sakyu had realized pushing Riku and Sora for answers would be pointless since her sister had that covered, and walked over to their silent classmate.

Kuu didn't respond, her eyes glued to the book as the went by each letter.

"Uh, hello?" Sakyu waved her hand in front of Kuu's face causing her to look up.

"I don't think much of it." Her voice was sounded monotone, and she returned to reading right after, the Basu sisters rolling their eyes and immediately started texting, most likely spreading the word of what happened.

"Well, bye!" Riku started walking away with Sora following and Kuu not too far behind, her face still on her book. It was a wonder she made it to school every day like that alright. The three of them walked together for a few minutes before they all parted ways, each of them making it home safely as if there _wasn't_ a murderer on the lose at their high school.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out the newest chapter, and I'm really sorry it's late! I got caught up in something on Tuesday, and I couldn't post this chapter! Anyways, enjoy! Any sort of feedback is appreciated!**


	6. Call For Help

Red eyes browsed the bookshelf, a perpetual frown apparent on her face. Kuu had always been quiet and a bit strange like this, but she radiated an even colder aura if that was even possible. Sitsuma practically called the school library his home away from home, studying during his free periods there and watched whoever made their way in the rather lonely room. There were the regulars, the boy with blond slicked back hair, the grayish girl whose bangs hid her eyes, and Kuu. Often times the others came to the library for a quiet place to chat, but there was the odd visitor every once in awhile, ranging from the lost underclassmen or someone browsing the selection available. The boy with blond hair kept to himself similarly to the rest of the regulars, but Sitsuma felt drawn to Kuu for some reason. As if she was hurting.

 _'That's gotta be impossible. Nobody's ever seen Kuu express a single emotion during her time attending Akademi High School so far.'_

Yet here Sitsuma was, observing this aloof girl from the table, eyeing his open book to not appear suspicious. She pulled a book off the shelf, leafing through its pages before her cold red eyes shot over to him. He darted his eyes back down to his book, Kuu followed suit after a few moments, not in a rush to do so.

 _'She's sort of scary, too.'_

He was so distracted by hiding his curiosity from Kuu, that he didn't even notice her taking the chair across from him. Typically, she went elsewhere in the school, almost always the roof, to read her book. She scanned the page with an almost bored expression, as if she was disinterested with everything; even her favorite pastime reading. Sitsuma could feel her cold stare boring a hole into his head. Sitsuma slowly moved his head up to look at her, a cold feeling going down his spine when he looked her in the eye.

"What do you want?" She was the no-nonsense kind of person, her blank stare watching him.

"Um, uh... it's just that... i-it seemed that y-you s-seem unhappy..." He could barely find the words he wanted to tell her, glancing away her.

"I'm perfectly fine." She seemed less fine and more apathetic, but Sitsuma didn't want to bring it up. He still couldn't get past the fact that she was unhappy about something.

"You don't want to talk about it. I get it." Sitsuma got up, pushing his chair towards the table, and he picked up his book. "Just, if you ever have any problems, please give me a call." He hastily scribbled his phone number down on a scrap of paper, pushing it towards Kuu Dere and left quickly.

* * *

He couldn't see it, but Kuu had watched him leave, staring blankly at the door for a few moments before averting her eyes to the scrap of paper Sitsuma left. She gingerly picked it up reading over the numbers. She looked at the nearby clock, the time reading 8:00 AM, the only other student, Ken, having left even before Sitsuma.

 _'I needed a bookmark anyways.'_ She tucked the paper between the pages of her book, picking it up and exiting the library, closing the doors behind her and approaching the nearest staircase to ascend to her classroom.

* * *

 **I am _so_ sorry that this chapter took so long! I don't want you to bother you, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm also really sorry it's short, though. To Ravencla4life, thank you for enjoying this! I can't wait to keep impressing you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come!**


	7. Solitude At Its Eeriest

"Like, what do you think will happen next, sis?" The Basu sisters were gossiping up a storm ever since the second murder at school. However, none of this held any interest to Oka Ruto, who was determined as ever to document any paranormal actions the sisters may make. It was always rumored that Sakyu Basu was a succubus, and Inkyu Basu was a vampire. This was obviously a rumor, but Oka had taken this information to heart, daily stalking the sisters on the roof every morning. The twin sisters loved the attention and didn't put up a fuss whenever they saw Oka trying to sneakily watch them from around a corner. They simply snuck glances at her whenever they felt there was an ample opportunity to see her.

"If anything, I bet someone else is gonna get killed!" Sakyu replied.

"Who do you think did Rana-sensei and Haruto in?" Inkyu shifted in place for a moment. She felt a bit uneasy talking about it at school, but Sakyu had brought up the murders again. She really hoped the police weren't eavesdropping like Oka did. At least she was harmless.

"I dunno. People have been saying some professional assassin has to be responsible since their deaths were too clean!" Sakyu took no notice of her sister's discomfort and nonchalantly brushed her hair back with her hand.

"An assassin? That's doubtful at best! For one, who'd wanna kill a teacher and a student?" Inkyu had a hard time believing this tidbit of gossip that Sakyu had overheard, finding it incredulous.

"Well, we all know that Rana-sensei had a history of doing some weird things, and there's been a rumor going around about Haruto." Sakyu looked around, making sure only Oka was watching them before gesturing for Inkyu to come closer.

Inkyu complied, inching closer. Sakyu cupped her hands around her sister's ears and whispered something.

"I've heard that Haruto had a bunch of panties in his locker!"

Inkyu was disgusted. She heard that some boys in the school were really big perverts, but the rumor seemed like a lie if it was anything. Hearing it now from her own sister made it worse, especially about the newly deceased Haruto Yuto, one of their underclassmen. Inkyu snuck a glance at Oka, who was silently watching their every move. No doubt she noticed Inkyu's stranger behavior today. She was an expert about them, after all.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." Inkyu started to walk away, waving her hand goodbye.

"I'll come with!" Sakyu began to follow her, unaware of her sister's discomfort.

"No, I don't need any company. I'll be just fine!" Inkyu wanted to be alone, even if it would be for a few minutes.

"You sure that's the best idea? There's an assassin running around school!" Sakyu was a bit too loud, drawing the attention of a few of their classmates who were on the roof. Of course, Midori Gurin didn't hear a word, being off in her own little world, emailing some unfortunate soul known as 'YandereDev'; a bit of a morbid name, to say the least.

"I'll be fine on my own." Inkyu said through closed teeth, clearly upset to even the untrained eye.

"Fine. I'll just be here, then." Sakyu was frustrated by her sister's sudden want to ditch her for the bathroom. "You better not be doing weird stuff in there!" She commented before Inkyu had run off. She rolled her eyes, deciding to sit down on a nearby bench to wait for her sister's return. Oka's gaze followed the pink haired Basu sister before relocating herself so Sakyu couldn't see her. Or at the very least, she thought so.

* * *

Inkyu had swiftly made her way down the stairs to the third floor girls' bathroom, wasting no time, and checked if she was followed by her sister. Afterwards, she briskly entered, trying not to attract any suspicion. She entered the bathroom, noticing some leftover police tape clung to the walls. _'It must be from when Rana-sensei was murdered here.'_ Inkyu continued on, avoiding the stall where Mida Rana had been found in and opened a different stall door. There had always been rumors circulating the school about _this_ bathroom, whether it was about the unsolved murder, or a ghost girl who called the bathroom home, it always had an eerie atmosphere.

"I'm fine. Nothing ever happens in the girls' bathroom." Inkyu tried to reassure herself, glancing over her shoulder to the corner stall where Rana-sensei was found. "Never mind that." She added. She shook her head as she leaned against the wall, checking her phone and washed her hands, continuing to stay in the bathroom before class would start.

* * *

Info-chan browsed her notifications, finding many of them simple and mundane. Some students even had the tenacity to ask her for information regarding the murders! _'The nerve of some people.'_ She shook her head disapprovingly. Not a single person had requested her assassination service ever since Haruto had died. _'The police don't believe I'm connected to the two deaths... yet. However, I should tread carefully from now on, and notify Ayano to do the same.'_ She continued to skim through the flurry of email notifications in her inbox, finally finding one that caught her eye.

"So it would seem that not all hope has been lost." Info-chan murmured, noticing her client had taken care to add a picture of their target. She recognized the picture immediately, knowing it was Juku Ren, one of the newest members of the Martial Arts Club. The request was quite simple and proficient in getting across the requested guidelines.

* * *

Kill Juku Ren outside of Akademi High School, ensure there are no witnesses to the crime, and steal a letter from his bedroom with nobody knowing of its existence.

* * *

 _'No doubt Ayano could easily fulfill this.'_ Info-chan found the requirement for the assassination to take place outside of school strange, but she didn't question it. _'Perhaps they don't to draw attention to themselves somehow.'_ Info-chan continued her work, forwarding the necessary information to Ayano on where she should pick up the information; Classroom 1-1 after school. She had a small smirk on her face as she picked up her worn red notebook, writing herself a note. ' Remove all hard copy papers from Info Club.' Now all she had to do was await for the deed to be done, and bring out her scarlet market to cross out an image of Juku's face with.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! It's been really fun to write this story thus far, and I appreciate the support! To xAmethystFox, thank you for your support! I've always had this idea of a storyline for Mission Mode the day it came out! Thank you for your support! *waves goodbye for the time being***


End file.
